


Tickle Fights Are Tiring

by DarlingBird



Series: The Mandalorian Fic Requests (Din Djarin x Reader) [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Family, Female Reader, Fluffy, Happy family times, Marriage, family Din, fem!reader - Freeform, soft family man Din, tickle fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingBird/pseuds/DarlingBird
Summary: Din Djarin has settled down with you to raise your ever growing family and quickly learns how tiring a tickle fight can become.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Series: The Mandalorian Fic Requests (Din Djarin x Reader) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747786
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	Tickle Fights Are Tiring

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Hello if your not too busy may i request a fic? Could you please write a little fic where mando and the reader have settled down and have their own kids. And the kids are giving mando sass and Mando does not appreciate it and a tickle fight breaks out. Sorry if its too detailed just it was a cute concept. ♥
> 
> This was a really cute and fun request to write!! I love writing soft family Din.

If someone were to tell you that one day you would marry the mandalorian and have a family with him you’d think they were crazy. The thought of Din Djarin settling down with anyone seemed very jarring, especially if the person he chose to do it with was you. However, fate must have been on your side because Din did in fact choose you to start a family with. 

The two of you had married some years ago. After being together for so long, it only seemed natural to take the next step of becoming partners for life. For a while, you lived as a clan of three composed of you two and the child, but you could tell that your Mandalorian husband was itching to expand his little family. So, it didn’t take long for you to welcome your first born into the family. The pregnancy of your second child was what had been the catalyst for you guys to actually get a home together. The birth of your second child, meant that now you two were in charge of raising three children. The Razor Crest just wasn’t big enough for your growing family anymore. 

The home that the two of you chose was on the edge of a town, far from any praying eyes to give your family some privacy, especially for Din’s sake. The creed, after your marriage, allowed him to show his face to you and even your children to a certain age. However, other than your family, no one could see his face. So in order to preserve that, your home stayed out of sight of the town and its people.

The people in the neighbouring town were surprisingly very open to having a mandalorian live close by with his family. They were even pretty understanding of your circumstances. At times you wondered if that was why Din was so set on this particular town. The community itself was very welcoming and did their best to not overstep any boundaries that may affect your home life. The people here had made it easy for your little family to settle down within the area and you were very grateful for it. That being said, your family was still cautious, making sure to do what you could to preserve your husband’s creed. 

Even though you now lived in your own home, Din still did bounty jobs and still followed the creed to a point. Which you didn’t mind, even if you missed him greatly when he was gone. One of the reasons he had fallen in love with you was because of how accepting you were of his way of life and marriage wouldn’t change that. He always made sure to not be gone for too long anyway, he missed you all too much to stay away for long. Than when he was home all he did was spend time with you and the kids to make up for his time spent being away. He also didn’t take as many jobs as he once did and only took what he felt was needed to support your family. 

“Something smells good.” Din’s voice said tiredly as he circled his arms around your waist, effectively snapping you from your thoughts. His head rested on your shoulder as he began to rock both of you gently, the smell of the stew you were making wafting to both your noses. 

Currently, you were making dinner and Din had just gotten up from an afternoon nap. It was a common routine now when he was home. After spending some time with the children he would crash on the couch to take a nap for an hour or two, usually waking up in time for dinner. There were the odd times when he wouldn’t wake from his nap, so you would just let him sleep and told the children not to bother him. You knew how he must have been tired between the jobs, helping around the home, and playing with the children. All while also making sure to give you plenty of attention. 

You had smiled when feeling his body press into yours and you rocked with him for the moment, stirring the stew while humming. No matter how tired or busy Din felt, or what had changed about your lives, he was still the biggest softie you had ever met. 

Taking a bit of the stew, you tasted it and being satisfied with it, you pulled away from Din who pouted at the separation. “Dinners ready!” You had called out the window to your children playing in the yard. 

“Coming Buir!!” Your eldest replied, picking up the little one and running towards the home with their younger sibling in tow, giggling as they went. 

You smiled at the sight of your three children, watching them before turning to set the table with the help of Din. The children had come into the home not long after, making sure to wash their hands before sitting at the table to eat. 

Dinner had occurred as per usual, the children spoke about their day, you and Din had discussed some needed home repairs, and the little one babbled in an attempt to join in on the conversation. 

At one point you had been attempting to feed the little one in between bites of your own food, your mother having instincts taken over, as you noticed he hadn’t been eating much of tonight’s dinner.

“He ate a frog today ya know? ” The oldest of your children remarked to you after noticing you trying to get the child to eat the stew, “he’s probably not hungry after that.”

“Buir, how come he can eat frogs but I can’t?” The younger child pouted in their fathers direction “you get mad anytime I even approach one.” 

A sigh had escaped Din’s lips at the question, “we’ve been over this, his kind sometimes eats frogs, so it’s only natural for your brother to go after and consume them.” 

“Humans can eat frogs too!!” 

“That doesn’t mean you should.” He replied, sending you a pleading look to help him. You had just shrugged at him with a small smile and went back to eating as your child began to chatter about wanting to eat a frog too just like their brother always did. 

After dinner had finished up, you had tasked your oldest child with helping you clean up the dishes and clearing the table. Meanwhile the youngest had started following Din around the home as he did small tasks, asking numerous questions and chattering about. 

“Hey Buir, can you train with me now? Please, I’ve been practicing ever since last time!” Your youngest child had finally asked. 

Din had been training the children in self defense for some time now. The minute they were old enough he had brought it up to you, wanting for them to know how to fight if they ever needed to protect themselves. You also had the feeling that Din wanted to teach the children the way of the Mandalore, hoping that they would one day follow the Creed just as he had. Whether they chose to walk the way of the Mandalore would be their own choice, but you had agreed to allow for them to begin training in the meantime. You knew how important it was for Din and couldn’t even fathom keeping something like that from him. 

“Ah, how about tomorrow? I’m a bit tired from our games earlier, and your other buir needs some attention too you know?” 

Your child pouted at Din’s response, “You’re always too tired to train with me! It’s unfair.” 

“Buir is old.” Your oldest replied from the kitchen with a roll of their eyes. “He doesn’t have the energy to keep up with you”. 

“Old?” 

“Yeah, just look at your graying hair! Buir you’re an old man now.” Your oldest teased their father as they continued to put away the clean dishes. “It’s a wonder you’re even still standing.” Before you could turn to lecture your child on calling their father old, Din had already begun his attack. 

“Old man, huh?” 

Faster than what you could keep up with, he had already come up behind your child, his hands instantly going for their sides. His fingers went to the quick work of tickling your eldest. Laughter had burst out into the room as your child had started to try and escape from their fathers grasp. 

“Buir stop! Ahaha! Please!” Your child said in between giggles and laughs, continuing their attempt at fleeing. “I c-can’t breath! aha!”

Din had laughed along, “You should be able to handle me!” he said not relenting on the tickling, “I’m just an old man after all!”

“I’ll save you!” Your youngest eventually jumped in, attempting to tickle Din in order to save their sibling from their impending doom. 

Soon an all out tickle war had begun in the kitchen, it was the children versus Din. Even the little one had made grabby hands in the direction of the battle, giggling as he watched the fight unfold. Concern had etched in your mind over the possibility of something breaking, but at the same time your heart had warmed at the sight of the tickle war between your children and husband. Never in your days would you have expected to see such a thing.

To see one of the strongest warriors in the galaxy laughing and playing with his children would have been an odd sight to many, but to you it was the most beautiful thing you ever set eyes on. 

Deciding to let them have their moment, you did your best to outmaneuver them from the dishes and finished up with the cleaning. The tickle fight had continued for a while until all parties laid on the floor, breathing heavily and letting out little puffs of dying laughter. Your children had curled up with Din in their tired states, the youngest suited over his chest and the oldest tucked away into his one side. The little one having waddled over by this point, snuggled up to his father and siblings. The four of them began to doze off right in the middle of the kitchen floor without a care in the world.

Not having the heart to make them get up, you pulled out a thick blanket from the closet and draped it over the tuckered out bunch. Feeling the heavyweight of the blanket, Din’s eyes fluttered open to look at you with a droopy smile crossing his lips. He lifted the one side of the cover, a hint for you to join them in their new napping spot.

Of course you complied, shuffling over to and joining them in the warmth under the blanket. A chaste kiss from your husband was pressed to your forehead before you nuzzled into the crook of his neck, suddenly feeling just as tired as everyone else. It was here where you all slept that night, bundled together on the kitchen floor, together as a perfect little family.

**Author's Note:**

> Buir: Mother or Father


End file.
